Horror House on Highway 5 (1985)
Horror House on Highway 5 is a bizarre low-budget independent slasher film that features a maniac (wearing a Richard Nixon mask) terrorizing motorists along the highway. Plot As part of a project, students are sent to a place called Littletown to investigate and research a supposedly deceased German (and possible Nazi) expatriate rocket scientist named Frederick Bartholomew, who was supposedly responsible for the V-2 rocket before embarking on a murderous rampage slaying all who he worked with in his final days spent in America. The student group have got to make replicas of the rocket whilst at that location. A trio of the group stumble across a pair of demented brothers; one, Mabuser is an unlicensed doctor, who's become mentally unhinged due to being convinced that destructive parasites have infested his brain, while his stuttering teenage brother Gary, is a shy and lonely psychopath with a thing for Tarot cards and concealed necrophiliac tendencies. All the while their father prowls the nights' lonely highways, dressed in one of his previous victims...as of all things Richard Nixon (complete with matching mask). - (from wiki) Notes *Distribruted by Simitar Video *Holds a 3.7/10 rating on IMDB (as of 2014) * Review "I rented this with such skepticism. And you know, I thought it would be so cool. Really violent and terrifying. It would be disgustingly gory at times, and just somewhat above the bar horror yarn. What I got was something so totally different. The movie starts with this woman in her home. Her husband goes out somewhere, telling her he'll be back. Pretty soon, he's a goner, and his killer takes a Nixon mask the guy used to scare his wife and puts it on. Then the wacko goes into the house to get the wife. The scene moves so damn slow, even though it is supposed to be scary. There is, like, no sound, the wife reacts to everything, like, five or ten seconds after it happens, and there's this really gross scene where she falls on this glass table and her whole wrist is shredded up and off. And there's, like, two drops of blood! Then the scene continues, and we all knows what happens next. The movie moves on, and we find out about this wacko father and his two sons. Then enter these three college students getting to know about Highway Five. One of the girls--I can't remember why--meets the two brothers, who eventually invite her back to their apartment. It's all so very surreal. Eventually, that night, they kidnap her and take her to their house up on Highway Five. The two others--a freaky pothead guy and some hippie-esque girl--head up to this abandoned lot on Highway Five in their van, to do something. Research, I suppose. I have faint memory. Cut to many scenes with the other girl, then nighttime. This movie is so weird and I won't tell you everything, but soon, the killers start killing everybody off until this long--and quite weird--chase scene with the hippie and Nixon. Then an ending that I have to admit, left me on the edge of my seat until the very unique and very cool ending. I totally suggest checking this movie out. It has cult potential. I could watch this many times. It is so weird. If you find this, PLEASE see it. At first, you will hate it, then you will like it for how cheesy it is. If anything, you have never seen anything like this before." - 1 October 1999 | by WritnGuy (New Jersey) Credits Category:1985 Category:Movie